A Child of Love
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: When Chris suddenly arrives to the manor almost dying Paige and Phoebe are determined to find out what happened. Once they find out the truth how will even Chris handle it? after chrisxed, them finding out and Evil Wyatt introduced.


Disclaimer: You would know if I owned Charmed.

A/N: I wrote this I hope you like it, it is my first Charmed fanfiction. First I want to say that I haven't seen all the series I have only seen seasons 6-8 and I only liked season 6 hence I am writing something about it.

Warnings: there is Evil Wyatt involved which leads to couple of bad things.

A Child of Love 

Piper shrieked making Phoebe jump when their whitelighter orbed into their sunroom covered in blood and half-passed out. He was holding his stomach tightly with his arms and his face was pale and sweaty. He had several gashes around his body and blood seemed to streamed down his lip as well as his forehead, the blood was already staining the carpet.

The two witches hurried to his side to investigate what was really wrong with him before calling out Leo's name to heal. As they got closer they saw the young whitelighter was bleeding excessively from his pants.

"Leo!" Piper yelled out, "We need you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe exclaimed, "What happened to you Chris!"

But the whitelighter just groaned on the floor curl into a little ball wincing in pain as he clung to his stomach. Just as Phoebe had been trying to pry his arms away from his stomach and Piper had called out Leo's name three times did the Elder orbed into the room.

"What happened!" The Elder exclaimed as he hurried to the three huddled on the floor.

"Don't know but heal!" Piper ordered.

Leo's hands began to work as the familiar orange light illuminated from his hands. The wounds in Chris's body began to disappeared but the whitelighter seemed to be experiencing pain.

"Wyatt" Chris mouthed.

"Is there something wrong with Wyatt?" Piper asked the whitelighter but he seemed to be oblivious of his surroundings.

"I'll go and check on him." Phoebe said sprinting to the living room where the little boy would be in his playpen.

Leo orbed Chris to the sofa but that movement alone made Chris roar out in pain. His usual sparkling green eyes were dark with pain as he opened them before they rolled over his head and he passed out.

"Chris!" Piper exclaimed as she hurried to his side slapping his face slightly but the one in the couch was gone.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Piper said getting up to get stuff ready to take as Paige rushed to the room from the living room from where Phoebe had called her and filled her in.

"Wait." Paige stopped Piper by grabbing her arm, "we can't he doesn't have ID."

"Yes," Leo agreed, "And what if it's something magical and it risks exposure."

"Well we have to do something." Piper said worried.

"Take him to Magic School." Paige pointed out.

Leo nodded, he extended his hand to Piper and Piper hurried to him as Leo touched Chris and they orbed out from there.

With the help of Gideon and Leo they had been able to stop the bleeding and ease Chris's pain even though the whitelighter was still passed out he seemed to be doing fine. They were going to move him so that the nurse of the school could change him and give him a sponge bath but Chris had woken up just in time.

Wyatt and Phoebe had been orbed by Paige right after Leo and Piper had brought Chris. It had been a whole commotion trying to figure out what had happened as both Leo and Gideon sat exhausted on different sofas.

"Wyatt." Chris called out.

All around the room shared a look before turning their attention to the pale looking whitelighter invading the school's library.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked as she was the closest. "Are you okay?" she leaned closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well we aren't." Piper snapped, "We were worried, what happened?"

Chris tried sitting up but his eyes made another 360 degrees before focusing and he flopping back into the pillows.

"Careful." Phoebe said as she helped him get a little bit more comfortable.

"I was in the underworld."

"Well that explains it." Paige voiced.

"I was following a lead." Chris said looking at the youngest Charmed.

Phoebe pursed her lips as the rest remained silent. It had been almost three months since the incident with Bianca, the woman Chris had been in loved with had died. They didn't know the specifics but from what they gathered the one who had killed her was the ultimate evil he was trying to stop. They knew that that evil was after Wyatt and Chris had come back from the future to make sure that Wyatt was safe, that's why ever since he had come back, it had been one theory after another, one lead after the next.

"Did you learn anything?" Gideon asked.

"No," Chris admitted, "But it made me realized another thing concerning another of my theory."

"Did you vanquish the demons?"

"Yeah, they're vanquished but their leader escaped." Chris tried getting up, "That's why I need to go back and kill him before he gets strong enough to be a challenge."

"Oh no mister!" Piper and the other two Charmed ones interfered, "You can't even get up let alone going to the underworld chasing a demon."

"I can too I just need to…" They could all tell that the whitelighter was in no condition to move, something had happened that he was not telling them. Yet again, a lot of things happened that Chris always failed to mention. He was full of secrets and sometimes made them impossible to trust him.

"You need to shower." Paige said, "Here I'll orb you to the bathtub." He was orbed out along with her out of the room before he could interject.

They had made Chris rest in one of the spare bedrooms while the three sisters and Leo conversed on the happenings of their neurotic whitelighter. Even though nothing had been resolved Paige and Phoebe were left unsatisfied, so Paige conjured up a spell she would cast over Chris.

"ooooh I don't know about this." Phoebe expressed quietly as she and Paige hid behind the door to Chris's room.

"You can't back down now." Paige said, "I don't know about you but I'm tired of being brushed off by this guy. He keeps way too many secrets from us and never answers any of our questions."

"Yeah I know but I still think it's kind of wrong invading his memories."

"I want to know what happened in order to help him." Paige said. "Are you going to do this with me or not?"

"Fine."

The two witches held hands as they began to read off the spell from the small piece of paper that Paige held in her free hand.

"_hear my words heed my plea_

_Enter the witchlighter's simply_

_To know his memories_

_In form of sceneries_"

"You feel anything?" Paige asked her sister.

"Did it even work?" Phoebe asked snatching the scratch paper away. "How did you come up with this stuff?"

Paige shrugged, as she did that though she felt a pain in her left temple and by Phoebe's small cry of pain she guessed that her sister had too.

In a fast flash both sisters began to see things that they could only guess belong to Chris.

They saw a swamp of demons heading to the direction of Chris. Chris began to fight; his fingers were fast as they reached out to the vanquishing potions and throwing them at the small army of demons running his direction. They saw helplessly as the demons began to dodge and use each other as shields to try to get to the whitelighter. He got struck across the face but as Chris fell so did another demon, and with a quick movement Chris grabbed his enemy's knife and began to use that to defend himself.

"Why doesn't he do that when he is fighting with us?" Paige asked.

Sooner than later though he was beginning to be overpowered by the demons as they did their share of hurting. One of them kneed him on his stomach and Chris fell to the floor his eyes going white with pain. Just then one kicked him across the face making him fall backwards and hit a rock which would explain his head injury.

At least twenty demons were beginning to surround him and Paige and Phoebe couldn't believe that Chris was reckless enough to go and fight against so many did they saw something they couldn't explain. Chris began screaming and got up to his feet, his hands in front of him as he began to explode the demons from inside out like Piper did. And then with one hand incredible power began to be release as the demons couldn't escape.

Drained Chris fell on his knees, he was crying as he clutch his stomach tightly. He was bleeding badly.

"What are you?" A demon asked, apparently it was the leader Chris had talked about. He looked handsome underneath the business suit.

Chris threw a rock at his direction.

"You are interesting, but it's too bad that you have to die." He smiled wickedly.

"I have to kill you!"

"Ha!" the demon laughed. He began to come closer to Chris but suddenly Chris fell to his side. He was still clinging to his stomach and orbed out just in time when the demon had thrown a fireball.

"Did you know he was doing these types of missions?" Phoebe asked her younger sister.

"No,"

The memory changed and Phoebe and Paige were drawn to see what happened next. They saw Bianca the woman that had come back from the future to get Chris back to his timeline, she was dead on the ground and Chris was running to get the spell before the other man in the room could stop him. He seemed almost to get out of danger but the other man in the room was fast and had placed himself in front of Chris's way.

"You are not getting away from me again." He said, his voice cold and his presence omnipotent.

Chris looked terrified, the color in his face had been drain as he began to step backwards away from the other.

"Come on Chris" he said extending his hand to him. "Let's go home."

Chris's eyes began to shift around the room.

"It's no use, I have the place surrounded and shielded."

"What, too scared of me?"

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, their whitelighter was crazy, what was he thinking retorting some smart witty remark.

The other man looked amused though, he was chucking. "You were always the comedian weren't you Chris."

"Then why so much protection?"

"Because you have grown unpredictable. Going back in time, just what were you expecting to change per say?"

"You."

"Honesty, another one of your virtues."

The sister made sour faces at that statement.

"I'm tired of chasing you Chris."

"Then don't."

In one swift movement the other one had Chris's arms behind his back. "I'm taking you home with me."

Phoebe and Paige saw that they had moved from the attic to another place they did not know where it was. It was clean and spacious, Chris was thrown to the bed that was in the middle of the room. The other man in which the girls could see more clearly had blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked so familiar.

Chris who was laying in an odd angle on the bed when he had been thrown stayed still as the blonde man sat on the edge and his hand began to caressed his face. His fingers began to take away Chris's hair from his face, Chris in the other hand stayed perfectly still but his eyes were fire and they did not look away from the blonde man.

"You killed her." Chris stated.

"She defied me. She like many thought that she could take me on."

"She was stalling you."

"I guess her plan did not succeed now did it."

"What do you want?" Chris glared.

"I want a son."

"What the Almighty can't get a date for prom?"

The blonde smirked. "I want a son from you."

"You're crazy."

"You are the strongest second to me, and with you by my side we are unstoppable, our son will have our blood, the lineage of the strongest witches ever lived and the forbidden lineage of whitelighters."

"Like I said, you're crazy."

The other one began to come closer, his hand having a good grip of Chris's hair, lifting him up as he began to come closer.

"Wyatt get away from me!" Chris tried squirming away by throwing power at full grown evil Wyatt. Evil Wyatt to the sister's surprise used his own power to restrain and block out Chris's.

Phoebe began to feel Chris's anxiety. She began to feel sick and scared, his presence felt as though it was on top of her. She felt desperate, but she knew that it really was Chris who was feeling all of this. She did not know how but her power was back. She could feel whatever Chris was feeling.

Paige had her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. They both knew what happened next. After the deed had been done and Chris was left to sob in the bed the Evil Wyatt began to dress.

"I love you Chris. I will always love you. You are the one who made me do this to you, you are the one who is always running away. I will never kill you, you are a part of me and I am a part of you and one day our son will be the who will rule after I am gone. I hope someday you will understand this." And with that Evil Wyatt left him as Chris sobbed into the mattress.

"Phoebe I want to get out of here." Paige cried out as she looked at her sister, Phoebe was crying just as hard as Chris.

"Phoebe!" she called out rushing to her sister's side.

"What are you two doing here?" They heard an angry voice, both sister looked up to see Chris standing above them.

The Chris on the bed seemed unaware that there was another Chris and two Charmed ones.

"Get out of here!" Chris yelled.

Phoebe and Paige felt a pressure in their heads as they had been expelled from Chris's mind. Paige and Phoebe were sent out flying to the other end of the hallway from where they had been standing just before they had cast the spell.

Rubbing their heads the sister looked at each other and they both got up to check on Chris.

When they entered the room Chris was struggling to get up from the bed, tears were running freely from his eyes. At the sight of them the room shook with his power. His telekinesis going wild with his emotion as the light bulb above their heads broke into little shards.

"You had no right!" He yelled at them.

"We're so sorry Chris, we didn't know." Paige said, just as she said that the lamp flew up to the ceiling breaking.

Piper and Leo marched into the room that was chaotic.

"What happened!" Piper asked at the three with Leo just behind her.

At the sight of them, Chris got up clutching his stomach orbed out making the room silent and still.

"Phoebe," Piper said dangerously, "Paige."

The sisters distraught began to tell what they had witnessed, well actually it was Phoebe who said it. Paige stopped her just before she said that it was Wyatt the one who had done it and that Chris was their son.

The Charmed sisters and the Elder had gone back home, it had been exactly ten days since any of them had seen Chris even though they went out looking for him. Phoebe and Paige had talked about what they knew. Both shocked but pretty much confused, they also knew better than tell their sister what Chris was hiding. In fact they felt pretty guilty and at the same time they couldn't understand why Chris would risk his life for Wyatt even after all he had done to him. Now they understood why Chris didn't tell them about the future, it really wasn't pretty.

Piper had gone out to P3 to see if she could find a trace of Chris while Paige and Phoebe were left to take care of baby Wyatt while Leo was with the Elders. They looked at their baby nephew, golden locks, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks, how could something so innocent become so evil?

"Kwis!" Baby Wyatt pointed with his little index finger behind the witch sisters.

"Chris!" they said in unison.

"I found a lead," It was the first thing Chris said, "I followed the demon that got away, he has assembled himself another army. But I am going to need more potions and we are going to need the power of three."

"Where have you been?" Paige asked.

"Kwis!" The baby said stretching out his arms to his favorite playmate.

Chris looked at Paige annoyed and then went to pick up Wyatt from his playpen and placed him on his hip.

"Did you just hear me," he said trying to to stop Wyatt from pulling his hair. "I was looking for the demon. His name is Alze-rount he takes the alias of a businessman from South Hampton, his main firm is here in San Francisco. Where is Piper?"

"Are you okay, I think we should talk about all of this." Phoebe said.

"Look guys I'm fine." He said frustrated, just as baby Wyatt cuddled to his neck and encircled one little arm around his neck. "I want to vanquish this demon before it's too late. Ok?"

The sisters couldn't understand his determination and goal for his mission to the past and protect Wyatt.

"I'll go and get Piper." Paige said as she orbed.

"I'll go and get the Book of Shadows." Phoebe said as she hurried up the stairs.

The Charmed ones were ready to follow Chris after they had called Leo to take Wyatt with him to the heavens.

The place where Chris had led them was a large basement. Sure enough there was chanting as the demon in question Alze-rount was at the center piece. The sister began vanquishing the demons along with Chris after a brief plan.

It was quite difficult but all four did it with major gashes from Alze-rount himself, but this time he didn't get away. He was not strong enough yet as he was in the future and now Chris had outsmarted him, he had brought the Charmed ones with him to vanquish him once and for all.

"Just who was that exactly?" Piper asked as Leo was healing her arm, "And why do you look so happy?"

Chris was wearing a smile that reached from one ear to the next, his eyes sparkled as he had Wyatt on his arms, he almost looked to the point of breaking it. He ignored the baby's question for now as lifted Wyatt over his head, Wyatt giggled with happiness at the attention.

"Remember the great Evil I told you all about?"

Phoebe and Paige shared a fast and nervous look, was Chris was finally going to tell them everything? How would Leo and Piper take it to the fact that their little boy was going to be the great Evil Chris had come back to stop? How where they going to take when they found out that Chris was their son and that Wyatt had rapped him?

"We just destroyed his right hand man!"

Phoebe and Paige could breathe again. Even though the truth was eating them up from the inside they felt much better knowing that Piper or Leo didn't know.

The adults from the past watched as Chris celebrated with the baby.

"I'm hungry." Chris finally said, putting the baby back to his hip.

Leo had healed Paige, Phoebe, and now Piper while Chris was the only one next.

"It is time to celebrate." Piper said, "We have gone a battle haven't we!" She said happily as she headed towards the kitchen.

None had ever seen Chris act like that; they had never seen him smile. It had always been one case after the other but now he looked relieved and very childlike himself that they couldn't deny him. Plus, their whitelighter was right, they had won today, that's what counted.

After everything that he had gone through Paige thought that a small celebration was going to be good for him, for all of them. She still felt just as guilty but if he didn't want to touch the subject then for now she was going to respect that, for now.

"You healed me!" Chris exclaimed, "Thank you Wyatt."

"yoorwecom." The child said clapping his hands with delight.

Days passed and Phoebe sat on the kitchen before going to work when she heard the footsteps she could only guess came from Chris who had been stuck studying the Book of Shadows all night at his request. She thought by now Chris knew the book back to back so she didn't know how he could be studying it.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." He mumbled as he sat across from her in the island and flipped another page.

Piper came in ready to work her personal magic in the kitchen. Soon even Phoebe came down to sit patiently with a cup of coffee, the room had settled into a quiet atmosphere.

"What are we vanquishing today?" Paige asked the studious whitelighter.

"Nothing yet but be ready when I find something." He said, "I'm going to go and check it out once I am done with a vanquishing potion."

The three sisters looked at each other.

"I don't think it's a good idea going to the underworld alone." Piper said as she started putting full plates in front of them. Hash browns, eggs, a fruit salad, and an orange juice.

At the sight of it Chris orbed out looking sick, they heard him from the bathroom. All three sisters went to investigate.

"Chris." Piper said after a knock at the door. "Are you okay?"

"fine."

They heard as he flushed the toilet and the water from the sink began to run. Just as he was opening the door did they see him run to hug the toilet and vomit again.

After a good three run to the bathroom Chris sat on the sofa with all three sisters around the living room.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I don't know."

"Well what are the symptoms?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Chris said, "I just feel really sick in the mornings. And sometimes I just crave so much food and then just thinking about food makes me sick."

"Kwis!" Wyatt called out when he woke up hearing Chris's voice.

"I'm going to take a break for a while." Chris got up, "I'll go and see what Wyatt wants I'll bring him to you if you want Piper."

"No that's fine." She said as he left the room, and as soon as he was out of the room Piper looked at her two sisters who obviously hadn't caught up yet.

"I don't know how but from what you two told me on what you saw I think that Chris is pregnant." Piper voiced before time ran out.

"What!" both Paige and Phoebe exclaimed in unison.

"Think about it."

Shock swept through them, especially Phoebe since she was the one who experienced similar to Chris that time. Paige had seen what happened but Phoebe had experience his feelings, his helplessness even though she was blocked out by them but then again it didn't take a psychic to know what he must be feeling at the moment.

To think that the one he was pregnant of was the little baby he was attending at the moment.

"Do you think he knows?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so." Piper said.

"Are we going to tell him?" Paige asked again.

"How are we going to hide it from him exactly?" Piper frowned at her sister.

"Whatever we are going to do we better do it fast before Leo gets here to pick up Wyatt." Phoebe voiced.

With Wyatt safely playing in his playpen missing his favorite playmate and the monitor on did the sisters sat again with Chris to confront him.

It hadn't been easy but once the news were out Chris's face went pale, his head sunk low and he buried his face behind his hands.

The sisters watched as they saw him suffer alone in those moments. They didn't know what to do or how to comfort him. How could it be that a man was pregnant was beyond him but if magic existed so probably this could exist as well.

Phoebe reached out for him but he shook her away as he got up. His face was red with anger and his eyes were fire with tears screaming to roll down his face.

He breathed and paced and looked around. The sisters sat there looking at him not knowing to do or say. He turned to look at them in several occasions but turned and paced and huffed until he calmed down. He sunk into a chair, it was beyond quiet, they didn't see his face for a long time as he stayed still. He looked like a broken doll sitting still, the sisters looked at each other but none as said before knew what to do.

Just before they said anything they saw him wipe away the tears off his face. He looked up at them and his face was almost the image of Piper's when she was upset.

"What now?" he finally said.

Phoebe didn't know where he got that strength but was glad that her power didn't work on him. She did not want to feel whatever he might be feeling.

"How is it possible?" Piper asked.

"It's part of my blood, I'm half witch and half whitelighter." He said.

"Yes but how?" Piper went on, "I mean you are a…"

"A guy." Chris stated.

"Well yeah." Piper said.

"I don't know exactly but the one who got me pregnant has something to do with it." Chris said.

The room became silent.

"Piper!" They heard Leo's voice from the baby monitor in several seconds Leo came down with Wyatt in his arms.

"What's going on?" Leo asked at the gloomy atmosphere.

"I'm pregnant." Chris said before any of the sister could say something.

"What?" Leo asked as he looked at Piper then the other two.

"It's true." Piper confirmed.

"But how?"

"I don't know but I need to get out of here." Chris said standing up, all of them began to protest but the voice that stopped him came from the small toddler who was in his father's arms.

"Kwis." He said reaching out to him.

"Sorry Wy but I need to think." Chris explained to the child.

"Please stay." Piper said, "the house is going to empty out pretty soon. I'm going to P3 and Leo is taking Wyatt. As for this two they have jobs they need to get going to."

"She's right." Leo said, "Anyways this is the safest place right now besides magic school but that's way too crowded.

They all stared at him hopefully. They were relieved when he nodded.

Leo left first followed by Phoebe, then Piper.

"We need to talk." Paige said to Chris, and soon enough Phoebe came back.

"As if I didn't have enough problems already." Chris said.

"Please tell us." Phoebe said.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Chris looked exhausted.

"Was that man we saw in the future Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

The sisters looked at each other distraught written all over their faces.

"And your mother and father are?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper and Leo."

The sister looked at each other and then at him.

"Do not pity me." Chris voiced a little bit angry.

"What happened?" Paige asked instead.

"I don't know." Chris said, "He was fine before, he was a perfectly little boy who loved me and loved his family. But then he changed so much right after mom died."

"How does Piper die?"

"I won't tell you that."

"But by changing that we might be able to stop him." Paige reasoned.

"No, it was something that changed him." Chris said, "Leo told me the last time I saw him."

"The Leo from the future?"

"Yes."

"You seem to hate Leo."

"So?"

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"That's kind of rude don't you think?" Paige said.

"Well it's kind of rude invading someone else's memories too you know."

The sister winced, he had a point on that one.

"Why didn't he just kill you?" Phoebe asked, "Future Wyatt, he had plenty of chances."

"It wasn't the chances he needed, if he wanted to he would have killed me." He sighed "You don't understand him like I do. I know why he started doing the things he did, he was hurt and of course turned but he is still my brother underneath all of that, that's why I must keep trying to save him from himself.

He needs me alive not only for his emotional side of him but because we have the power of the Charmed ones. We are the Charmed ones, you see since he is Twice-Blessed I make the third, ever since our great-grandmother put that spell to only have daughters and Piper broke that spell. Thus making Wyatt being born. His birth messed everything up, that's why when I was born he became complete. When we are together we are stronger then when we are alone. This is one the reasons he keeps me alive.

He wants me with him, to be with him, his power is enhanced like yours is when you are together. But our power is stronger, it has morphed differently. I am not sure why it is exactly but I know it is."

"But why does he want a child with you?" Phoebe asked.

"He wants a child for two reasons, one to live on his legacy and the other one is so that I go back to him. He wants me by his side remember, and by getting me pregnant he has archive what he always wanted, me."

"How did you escape from that place?"

"The old fashion way," Chris said with a little bit of a smirk in his face, "I smashed a flower vase on his head. It works quiet well if you ask me."

The sisters smiled at that.

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Chris said, "But for now I am going to find the one demon that turned Wyatt before it's too late and history ends up repeating itself."

Few months passed and Chris was still looking for the one who did that to Wyatt. No matter what they said he still went demon fighting. The thanks was that the little one growing everyday inside of him inherited his father's womb knowledge to tap into his powers and protect his mother if in danger.

One evening when Chris was laying on his back with baby Wyatt near him playing with one of his toys did Chris feel a small kick come from his stomach. He didn't know how to feel, he loved his baby, he loved his brother but he hated the one who tortured him constantly. The baby was a reminder to him that he needed to keep fighting in order for the baby next to him to become a good man. He had so much potential to do good but instead he was corrupted by evil.

He had made the calculations and he was in the verge of freaking out to the fact that he had to be conceived in about three days. He needed to be born and he didn't care how but he needed to make Piper and Leo sleep with each other. He had voiced those sentiments with Phoebe but she had been repulsed to the idea of forcing her sister to sleep with a man she was divorced to even though they loved each other.

"I don't care Phoebe but I want to be born, its survival not only for me you know." He pointed at the swollen bulge in his stomach.

"I know I know but it's just wrong."

"You didn't have trouble with that when you entered my memories without my permission."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"It doesn't really cut it you know."

And with that they had to stop arguing when Leo had orbed into the room and Chris had left the room to find baby Wyatt to play with and thus making him think of different situations he could save himself from ceasing to exist. The little kick on his stomach had made him more determined than ever. The baby in him was quiet, he hardly made any fuss.

They had asked a witch medicine woman to help him with his pregnancy. According to her the little one was doing fine so he didn't have to fuss or worried over that, he had other things to worry about, like staying alive for two. Plus he knew that this Wyatt needed a little brother to obsess with.

It was curios to him to see the small version of Wyatt he had seen in pictures when he was much younger. The little Wyatt had taken him in and demanded his attention like any other child his age demanded his comfort blanket. It must be in the disposition of Wyatt's make-up to always find himself being drawn to Chris; or so Chris had concluded.

He felt like he was beginning to fade the baby in him was fighting fiercely to help his life source stay alive as he fought with fate. Sooner than he thought though on the third day when he dangerously almost slip away to oblivion did he feel save when he saw Piper walk down her bedroom. He knew he was now inside his mother's womb as much as the child inside of him was in him.

That day Piper found out that Chris was her son. She was so shocked he almost found it amusing and as much questions she asked he didn't answer to them. The memories of her were just too painful, it wasn't because they were bad it was because they were good. He loved his mother and their short time together but remembering them made his eyes water. Yet again he could always blame it in the pregnancy.

Now the question remained, if he found the demon that had changed Wyatt and if he killed him that meant that their child would cease to exist. Could he do that? Could he do that to his own baby? He was torn, he was in the spot that Wyatt had wanted him to be. In the spot that would make Chris go back to him.

He decided then, he would have the baby, after that go back to his own timeline make arrangements and face Wyatt again but keep the baby in the past. The only way this would work, it had to be.

Before he knew it he had given birth months later after 26 hours of childbirth to a beautiful seven pound baby with rosy cheeks and green eyes. '_Oh, great that will make Wyatt more crazy then what he already is!'_ he thought to himself.

His mother was about four months old with him. It was odd to think that he had just given birth and he wasn't even born yet.

Chris caressed him, touched him, and examined him. He was beautiful and perfect; tears fell down his face as he laughed softly at the small child in his arms. So much drama for such a little thing he reasoned.

He felt so tired and the next couple of weeks of recovery were worse as the baby cried and cried and Chris didn't know what he wanted.

He had fed him twice, checked his dipper, burped him, rocked him, sing to him, cover him, uncovered him almost used his telekinesis to rock him back to sleep but had decided against it. He wrapped him tightly in his little blanket and put him against his chest. He sat on the rocking chair downstairs and began rocking him, sure enough the little one had made cooing noises and in few minutes he was fast asleep.

Delighted himself at the sound of silence Chris smiled, he almost laughed out loud hysterically.

"What are you going to name him?" Phoebe asked him in the morning as they sat around the table for breakfast.

"I have no idea."

"That's a nice name." Paige said as she poured herself syrup.

"Now I know where he gets his sarcasm Paige." Piper said with a frown.

"Talking about names I was looking over the Book of Shadows yesterday and I found…"

"You were researching yesterday?" Paige asked amazed, "When do you find the time?"

"I make my pocket dimension; you know us futuristic and our advance machines."

"Have any of you heard of the Seer?"

And the conversion led to Chris's theory to go and visit the demon seer and ask for a direction and in turn they would do something for her.

"Can I just orb the two kids to magic school then?" He asked Paige the school teacher.

"Yeah but I don't think it's safe."

"Magic school?" Phoebe asked.

"No, him going alone."

"I'll be fine." He said before getting up quickly and leaving the three sisters alone in the kitchen. He got the kids ready and Piper came to say good bye to her boys before he left with them.

"And what do I get in return?" The demon asked.

"What do you want?"

It so happened that the demon wanted out of the underworld and so Chris focused on that for the next month.

His son which he had named Damien kicked his legs up in the air randomly as his 'mother' sat near him reading the last footnotes before he left the child in care of his grandmother to set the Seer free.

"I have your ticket from this whole as long as I get to see whatever I want to see."

"Alright as long as it gets me out of here." She said.

She indicated him to put his face near her large basin and when he did that he saw Gideon doing an incantation in front of baby Wyatt with a knife dancing dangerously in front of the infant.

"It's Gideon?" he asked shocked, why would he do that? He had no idea but now that he knew who really was the threat he needed to back to his own timeline to face Wyatt.

He needed to save Wyatt but he knew with Wyatt's help they would be able to save their son. In a way Wyatt was right, Chris would go back to him but not with Damien.

"I know who it is." Chris said once everyone had been gather and after he had completed his end of the bargain but not after vanquishing her before she could get too far. A back stabbing trick he had learned from his older brother.

"I know who turns Wyatt."

They all stared at him.

"I am going to ask something of you."

"What is it Chris?"

"I want you to take care of Damien."

"What are you thinking?" Leo asked.

"The deadline is just before I am born. So you have to be careful okay."

"Just let me explain and then ask me what ever but, please, I ask of you to have patience. I want him dead as much as anyone in here but at the same time I want my son to live."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"I want to go back to my timeline."

They all gasp but before they could ask their questions Chris quickly went on:

"I want to save my baby before I change the future." He turned to Piper, "You understand me right?"

He knew she did, she was a mother and was expecting soon as well.

So he began to explain who it was the one that had betrayed them, it was Gideon the one who was behind it all. He explained what he had seen in the vision and Phoebe knew how those things worked. It was real, he wasn't lying; he wanted the brother he knew was in there somewhere but he needed to make sure his baby survived.

"I was thinking of leaving tonight." He said "right after I told you all of this. I don't want to loose time and give Gideon more, do you understand. Please tell me you agree with me."

"Just hurry back Chris." Piper said with teary voice.

"I can't let you go alone." Leo said.

"You have to." Chris said.

He had felt so much hatred to his father Leo but it had been hard to understand that this Leo hadn't done anything yet, this Leo loved him and Damien, even though he didn't know that Wyatt his first son was also the father. It was his father who he hated and this man in front of him was enough to make Chris trusts him. He wasn't the same as the one he had grown up with, he wished with all his might this Leo never changed.

"All of you need to pretend as though you don't know." He said to the room, "I know it's going to be hard but be ready for it."

"we will." Paige said.

"Chris don't worry about Damien, we'll take care of him."

"Thank you."

Everyone went to the attic to have things set up but Chris was with the two babies, his own in his arms while baby Wyatt slept near him. He was crying, he hoped it worked, he hoped there was a way to save him. To save both of them.

After kissing them good bye Chris went upstairs and had called out the spell, after reassuring looks from everyone in the room he jumped into the portal.

There was no one in the attic but a lesser demon in which Chris vanquished it quickly.

"Wyatt!" He called, his brother always came when he called ever since they had been small.

Sure enough Wyatt orbed in front of him.

"I was wondering when you would call." Wyatt said.

"I need your help."

"Are you ready to come home?"

"Yes, for now." Wyatt looked at him suspiciously.

He extended his hand to Chris and Chris reached out and touched him. Wyatt pulled him to him into an embrace, keeping him close, molding him to his own body. Chris just let him do what he wanted but this time Chris hugged him back.

Even after everything that had happened between them and even after all those years of Wyatt's tantrums on having Chris back by sending demon after demon, assassin after assassin to make him come back to him Chris needed him. He forgave him, he loved him; what else could he do? It was Wyatt, his other half, his brother, his strongest bond; and because of that Damien could be saved.

"Welcome back Chris." He said as his hands traveled from Chris's forehead to his mouth and kissed him.

Wyatt orbed them out from there and took him to his palace.

"What is it that you need help with?" Wyatt asked serving them wine to drink.

"It's our son."

Wyatt almost lost grip of the wine glass.

His face was brilliant, there was true smile, a smile in which Chris hadn't seen in ages.

"Where is he?"

"In the past."

"Is he stuck there?" Wyatt asked.

"No I left him there."

Wyatt's face the one that was a second ago brilliant now was shadowed.

"You left our son in the past, why?"

"This is him." Chris pulled out a picture of himself as he was holding one month old baby, a set of identical green eyes stared. Chris looked happy, an expression Wyatt hadn't seen since the death of their mother. "His name is Damien."

Chris was watching Wyatt closely, sure enough he was lost in the pair of eyes as he had thought he would. This was part of his plan, make Wyatt attached to Damien so that he would help him save the life of the small child.

"Please help me save him." Chris pleaded as Wyatt continued staring at the picture.

"Why didn't you bring him?"

"Because I'm trying to save you." Chris admitted, "I want you back the way you were before you were changed Wyatt, you are my brother and I need you."

"That is not good enough!" Wyatt screamed in rage, as the world began to feel his fury in an earthquake.

Chris took three steps back out of the physical reach of his brother's arm. Yes, Wyatt wouldn't kill him but he had the reputation of hurting him.

"What have you done!" Wyatt began to stroll towards him in menacing anger with his hands outstretch before him.

"They're going to do it, they're going to stop Gideon from turning you. You will be saved that's what I wanted. Please Wyatt!" Chris screamed as he was pin to the floor with his brother's hands tightly around his neck choking him.

Chris's arms began to flop around trying to push the blond one off him, his body began to twitch as oxygen was leaving him but soon he started coughing and rolling to his side gasping for air. Rubbing his neck he glanced up to see Wyatt's back to him, he was pacing horribly around the room, then with full rage the windows opened as he unleashed his anger upon his people.

Chris heard demons, beasts, humans, angels, elders, and animals, scream in pain as they were being killed by their tyrant. Chris had forgotten Wyatt's lack of temper and how he unleashed it upon the innocent even if they were demons. Wyatt stood still where he was as Wyatt turned to him his face was hard and angry still.

Chris didn't say a word in fear that Wyatt changed his mind and actually kill him this time, he had never seen Wyatt this angry before. His neck hurt but what hurt the most was that he wouldn't have enough time before the change began to happen and they would all disappeared and be replaced by the new timeline, the actual timeline without Damien.

"Please Wy," Chris said despite the fear, "We need to save him. We must find a way before it's too late."

Wyatt looked at him in the floor, for a second Chris thought he was done for but then he saw Wyatt come closer. He knelt near him and pulled him to a hug crushing him to his shoulder where Chris's face buried to his chest.

"I can't kill you." He heard Wyatt said, "Even if I want it so bad right now. Your betrayal hurts me Chris. But you are my Peanut, I could never kill you. Anything but you. You never have asked me for anything not even when we were children. I gave you a child against your will but instead of hating me or our child you come to ask me to save him. If only I would have done this sooner before you got that stupid idea of going to the past. I love you Chris and for you alone I will do what you ask for."

"Thank you Wy," Chris sobbed, Damien was going to be alright now, he knew Wyatt. Wyatt was going to archive it, he was already a walking contradiction to the balance, it was only fitting that he would be the one to save their child. Chris hugged his brother back as he sobbed, Damien was save.

The next weeks or so they spend together figuring out a way as Wyatt made the whole world look for it, of course none knew what it was for they just did as they were told. But sure enough as the days began to pass Chris saw that Wyatt's right hand had disappeared for a second. That motivated them to continue their endless search.

It felt as though their due date was approaching and the two Charmed ones didn't have a clue.

"What if it's us?" Wyatt voiced out loud.

Chris stared at him behind a book,

"What if it's our power, I mean we created him it would only be logical that we were the ones to preserve him."

"You mean make a potion of some sort?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Okay but how?" Chris said irritated, he had hoped by now they would have the answers not speculations. He had hoped that by now they would have something, some lead, something that would make his mind calmer, just the thought of Damien forever gone made him irritated and worried and at the same time in the verge of tears.

"How are we to do a potion we don't know what it would do or what ingredients to put on, let alone an incantation recited while making it? What if it takes years to make, years we don't have!" Chris threw the book to the pile of books on the table. The whole room was stack with books and papers from when they had been researching. Chris walked around the books to the window. Tears tumbling down his face as he stood there watching the chaotic city with his arms encircling his body, his stomach, the place where his baby had grown.

He jumped at Wyatt's arms as they encircled his body. He looked behind him to see Wyatt over looking his empire.

"We can always stop them." He said.

"No." Chris said in return letting his brother touch him.

"But why not?" Wyatt asked furious dropping his arms from Chris and slammed his fist against the wall leaving a burnt mark where his power had hit.

"Because I have to save you."

"I don't need saving Chris, our son does!"

"What was your theory before?" Chris changed the conversation.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes and I am trying my hardest to ignore you." Chris retorted, "It is for Damien we are doing this for remember. You promised me that you would do as I asked. I asked you to help me in saving Damien."

"I just gave you the solution didn't I?" Wyatt flared.

"One that would save you too." Chris said.

"You are so stuck in this good and evil shit that it sickens me!" Wyatt raged as the books nearest to him fell as he kicked them aside, "You are willing to lose your own son for this balance thing. Something I have proven that can be broken and the world was not destroyed."

"You are wrong Wyatt!" Chris screamed, "Can't you see I am alive, I am good, there are millions of good out there, just because you broke the thin lines between each sphere doesn't mean that good and evil has ceased to exist. Good and Evil still fight each other under your very nose. Think back at how long you have ruled and even though you kill the rebellion a thousand hundred are there to take their places. It won't ever stop, it will never end, you are in the side of Evil and one day if I let this happened they would have found a way to kill you. I couldn't have that! I had to save you even if it meant saving you from yourself!"

Wyatt stared at his brother's teary eyes, his eyes were full of fire, his face determined.

"Now I need to find a way to save Damien."

The next a half hour they spent trying figuring out how they would come up with a potion, let alone a spell.

Chris could feel himself starting to disappeared, they might be too late.

"Love." They both said in unison.

"The key factor to this incantation is love." Chris said excitedly.

The two Charmed ones began to brainstorm on the spell Chris was going to cast on their infant.

They held hands to make their words stronger as they wrote.

"_The two Charmed ones have created him_

_The two Charmed ones will protect him_"

They said in unison then Wyatt began to read off from the paper they had written it from.

"_From the father let him have flesh_

_Let him have strength and wisdom_

_Makes his path his own entwine with other's fate_

_Let his fate be part of the creation_

_Let the blood of his father protect him._"

Chris tore the paper and folded it for himself his part he would have to do alone.

"I need to go." He said to Wyatt who looked to be in a trance.

They hugged.

"Be careful" Wyatt said.

"Thanks." And with that Chris left to the attic where he would open the time portal hoping it wouldn't be too late.

He arrived there in the other side; baby Wyatt was sitting alone in the attic with Gideon in front of him. Protect Wyatt it was something he had to do. He used Telekinesis but Gideon orbed out just in time, he orbed in front of Chris with the knife he was going to use on Wyatt and stabbed him in the abdomen.

Shock spread through him, Damien, had he failed?

"Leo" he moaned in pain hoping that Leo would come to protect Wyatt before it was too late.

"Chris!" he heard a distant scream but he could barely put a name to the caller.

Leo's face became visible, "Wyatt" he moaned.

"Don't worry he is save, Piper and the others went to take care of Gideon."

"Am I born yet?"

"No. but soon this week." Leo said as he was pressing on his wound hoping to heal him but his healing wasn't helping.

Chris felt his life slipping, he had to save his son.

"Dad!" he said using way to much energy then what he intended, "Take me to Damien."

The father Elder orbed him to where Damien was save in the baby room.

Tears were falling down his face obscuring his vision. He held on tightly to his father's hand as Leo cried still trying to heal him.

Chris took out the little piece of paper he had brought with him from the future.

"_A mother's love_

_Let it be through me that you live_

_Let it be through me that you will have a heart_

_Through me let my baby live."_

Chris touched his hand as the little boy's hand encircled his.

"What can I do?" Leo sobbed at his son's body.

"Just be there." Chris sobbed, "For all of us."

Leo hugged his son until he disappeared completely.

"No!" Leo cried on the place where Chris's body had once been.

Fifteen years later.

"Hey dad!" Wyatt said as he ran into the room where his aunts and uncles where along with his father.

"What is it?" Leo asked as he was about to take a drink from his cup.

"Have you seen Damien and Chris?"

"No why?"

"Well Damien was bullied today in school." Wyatt said, "and just before I could do something about it Chris interfered and ever since I haven't seen them."

"Why was he being bullied?"

"You know the usual, that he is weird and all."

Wyatt looked to the sky, a huge smiled spread across his handsome face, "Never mind Chris just called. Later!" and he left.

"Wait!" Leo said after him as he followed his son by orbing.

So many things had happened. It had been very hard for all of them and at the same time weird to see Damien grow up with his parents and not even know. They had told the boys that Damien was given to them to take care of, that the reason why his parents weren't with him anymore was because they had given up their own lives and everything to make sure that he'd survive. Supposedly he came from distant relatives. They told him that his parents loved him and that they were with him, always.

As for Wyatt and Chris, they subconsciously took care of him. It was as though their souls knew that Damien was in fact their child. It did scared them a little to know that Wyatt could have that kind feelings towards his brother but at the same time they knew they didn't have to worry about it. The brothers would take care of each other like siblings did and they would have an overprotective view towards their 'step-brother' Damien.

After all, they had done what they had wished, their son to live, and Chris had gotten what he wanted above all, love from his parents, unity and for Wyatt to be happy. Even though they would never know how much Chris sacrificed himself for the whole family. Piper and Leo were proud to call themselves Parents of Chris Perry Halliwell.

_Fin_

Please review! Thank you.


End file.
